Vraxarian Dominion
Vrax: General The precise location of the Vraxarian Dominion is unknown and a kept secret of the Vraxarian Race, The Vraxarians are a militaristic reactionary society, and keep mostly to themselves, but while also logging information on the other parts of the Galaxy. The Vraxarian peoples are well accustomed to the struggles of independence, and will fiercely guard the Independence of other races & Nations. Vrax: Biology The Vrax are a reptilian humanoid species originating from the planet of Mun'Adale. The Vrax are a cold blooded species and thrive in temperate and hot climates. A notable addition to the Autonomy of the Vrax is the fact of their rare ability to sustain oxygen within their blood vessels, allowing them to breath underwater for extended periods of time. Most Vraxarian Males stand at 1.7 metres tall while Vraxarian Females average at roughly 1.5 metres. Vrax: Mun'Adale Mun'Adale is a large planet consisting of 7 continents. Mun'Adale's core is made up of molten Iron and Nickel, Much like Earth's allowing for an atmosphere to form and life to exist. Mun'Adale is located in the far reaches of the Galaxy, A long distance away from any other recognised Civilisation. From most known Civilisations it will take at least 50-100 Light years to reach Mun'Adale Mun'Adale is made up of 60% land and 40% water, It's climate is Temperate - hot while also having polar regions. Due to the climate of the planet, Most Vraxarian cities and settlements are found in mountainous or coastal regions. The animal lifeforms of the planet adopt similar characteristics of the Vrax. Most land bound creatures are 4 legged, with a few species being 6 legged. Vrax: Society & Government The Vraxarian hold a Militaristic society with the belief that if a man is not capable of being a warrior, he is not capable to be a part of society. However, this belief does not exclude females from a prominent role in Vraxarian Society, as any member of Society may join the Military or partake in another job. Women are also expected to raise children and teach them the ways of the Vrax, however the male partner is also expected to assist with the matter of raising the children. Vraxarians are not used to seeing foreigners, and as such do not react kindly to a species they are not familiar with, this makes Vraxarian Diplomacy a very difficult matter and usually Vraxarian Diplomats spend years in training to be comfortable with other races. Vraxarian have their own form of currency by the name of the Ad'e. At an average, 3 Ad'e are worth one Interstellar Credit. As well as having a form of currency Vraxarians also use a system of bartering to exchange and obtain goods. The Vraxarians are run by a sole ruler(The Emperor) who commands and oversee's the entirety of the race, The Emperor also has various Advisors and Generals in order to help him with various tasks, and commanding Military Forces. Vraxarian Diplomacy is a very harsh affair, with Diplomats getting straight to the point, without much room for manoeuvre. Recently this has been seen as unpopular, and the Vraxarians are now changing the ways that their diplomats act in order to increase foreign relations. Vrax: Civil Law Within Vraxarian Society there is one strict set of regulations that must be followed at all times, Known as the "Civil Law", These regulations are heavily enforced by the Military but punishment is rarely needed as most Vraxarians willingly follow all regulations set down by the Emperor. The key points of the Civil Law are: # When in Military Crises all citizens of an adult age will be required to serve in the Military to defend Vraxarian Lands. # Any Vraxarian found communicating with any hostile forces will be exiled. # Any Company found to be in breach of regulations will be taken over by the Government for a period of 1 month for reformation. Vrax: Education and Upbringing Vraxarian Youth's are taught from a very young age on various topics, all of which associating to Vraxarian Life, the first things they are taught are the duties of being a Vraxarian, and how to defend themselves, They are also kept to a strict fitness regime to ensure they are ready for the duties of adulthood, at the age of 13 Vraxarians will specialise into a Branch of the Dominion, these branches being: Military, Economy, Research & Development, Construction or Education(Teaching), after choosing a branch further education and upbringing by the parents is suited to the child's choice, While it is mainly the parents responsibility to raise their child alone, it is not uncommon for families to help each other in the upbringing of children. Vrax: Economy The Vraxarian Economy relies mostly on it's Industry and primary sources of income to remain sustainable. Vraxarians are careful with their funds, and will only use it on what is deemed necessary. Mining is one of the main forms of Income for the Economy, as the crust of Mun'Adale is rich in useful and precious metals. There is no form of stock in the Vraxarian Economy, Each business is run by itself as long as it adheres to regulations set by the Emperor. Most companies are however funded by the Government to ensure that excess profits can be diverted in order to help fund further companies, and keep the Economy stable. Most notable of the companies in operation by the Vrax are the: Vraxarian Economic Union(Trade & Economics leader), Un'ad'e Technologies(Military Leader), Vraxarian Space Foundries(Space leader), Mun'Adale Residential(Building Construction Leader). Due to the way that the Vraxarian Economy is structured, The GDP is sustained at high levels. The amount of Ad'e in circulation remains in good numbers. In order to ensure that a sustainable level of income is provided to the Government for duties that companies are not responsible for(Military Training, etc) all companies must pay 40% of all profits made to the Government. Vrax: Military Due to having a highly militaristic society, the Vraxarian Military is extremely well disciplined and well trained. Most Vraxarians are trained in combat from a young age, making them comfortable with most forms of weaponry, as a result the Vraxarians do not hold a separate Army, Navy, Air Force and Space Fleet but rather have a single body of Warriors trained to use as many forms of weaponry and combat platforms as possible. Due to the Efficiency and effectiveness of the Vraxarian Military, They also act as Law Enforcement, Fire and Rescue, and Medical services in order to reduce the costs on the Vraxarian Economy. The Military is lead by the Emperor and various Generals and Officers. The Special Forces of the Vrax is a highly kept secret and in some cases, even high ranking military officials are not informed of it's operations. The Special Forces are deployed in Military Crises or as small, elite strike teams against enemy facilities. The nature of Vraxarian Society results in a mass production of all Military equipment and technology, in order to be capable of defending itself, as a result the Vraxarian Military Figures are constantly rising, due to the constant production of forces. Vrax: Technology The Vraxarians main level of technology currently resides at T3 Technology: Military The Military uses Electron Rifles which fire a focused beam of electrons at the target to cause damage. This form of weapon is effective against most forms of life but is more effective toward organic targets due to the incredible amount of heat energy carried in the bolt, causing burn damage. Most accurate shots can go through a normal humanoid target. As a Secondary weapon, forces employ use of a small arms version of the electrion cannon, into a rifle format, this can disable synthetics and make organics unconscious for extended periods of time. All Vraxarian weapons are fitted with transformable modular components which morph the weapon into various roles, minimising the need for various classes of weapons, one weapon completes the job of all of them. Technology: Space Combat In current Space vessels, The Vraxarians employ weapons based on gravity, while also employing large versions of Electron based weapons. The gravity projectiles can be accelerated to speeds of up to 30km/s Depending on the length of the barrel. Standard Vraxarian tactic is to use the Electron based weapons to break through an Enemies shield, before using Gravity weapons to shred through Enemy armour plating. The Vraxarians also make use of electrion cannons which disable enemy vessels by overloading their electronic systems. Gravity Cannons: Using a series of Gravity Generators, a Gravity Cannon is able to propel an object in a straight line at speeds of 30km/h or more, As a result the result of the force hitting an opposing ships shields or armour, Are devastating. Technology: Space Ship Defence In order to defend their space ships from incoming projectiles and other forms of weapons the Vraxarians employ a wide variety of defence systems. The first line of defence for any Vraxarian Ship are Gravity Projection Fields; Gravity Generators encompass the ship in a gravity sphere, which repels most solid projectiles. Should any form of weapon get past the Gravity Field surrounding the ship, Vraxarians will charge the ship in electricity which will burn any form of organic life and overload most synthetic lifeforms. If anything makes it into the ship the crew will deploy concealed turrets and blast doors, and all ships are fitted with Evacuation systems to save life, if the ship is lost. Technology: Space Travel In order to move around in space, the Vraxarians use Gravity fields to push and pull Vraxarian ships through space, this allows for FTL speeds and is highly efficient and fast. Technology: Communication Due to recent advancements in Technology the Vraxarians employ holographic communicators for short range transmissions over a maximum distance of 2 solar systems. For longer range Communications the Vraxarians employ Quantum Communicators. Vrax: Military Forces Each Vraxarian System Army is made up of 35,000 vessels. 13,000 of which are all Capital Ships, the remainder are distributed over carriers, frigates and various other vessels, Fighters are not included as a part of the 35,000. VD Command & Control Command and Control is commanded, managed and regulated by the Emperor and Imperial Commandant Aikiyc Tracyn - Bakaan Station - Tracyn Frontier - Adale Imperial Command Station 1st System Army: - Assigned as the Primary defence force of Vraxarian Space, this also holds the Emperor's Personal Fleet, Bolstering the numbers of this army to 40,000 ships. Under Command Of: Emperor Akaan Tracyn 2nd System Army: - The primary System Army for exploration and colonisation, this fleet is also designated as a direct reactionary combat support Army. Under Command Of: Grand General Piryc Orilin 3rd System Army: - The Primary offensive Army, containing large numbers of dreadnoughts, destroyers and carriers, as well as various escort ships. Under Command Of: Grand General Alor Baan 4th System Army: - The 4th System Army is designated as the Dominions "Planet Crackers" specifically suited to planetary engagements and bombardments. Under Command Of: Grand General Ruus Bakaan 5th System Army: - The 5th System Army serves as the support Army to the rest of the Dominion Forces, it is equipped to serve any and all purposes. Under Command Of: Grand General Aaray Abiik